Adventures of Vivienne
by FangirlSupreme
Summary: Hades and Zelena Parent AU. A series of oneshots about all the trouble their daughter, Vivienne, gets into over the course of her childhood and teenage years. School, possible boyfriends, and just being the child of our fluffy darlings. (May become a T rating for High School years)
1. Chapter 1: Candyland

**So, here it is: the first chapter in** ** _Adventures of Vivienne_**!

 **They'll be a little out of order, but just look at the age I put down and you'll know when it takes place.**

Age: 5 Years Old

Candyland

"Your turn, Mommy."

Zelena reached for the stack of white cards, and turned over one that had two purple squares decorating it, then picked up a plastic green gingerbread man and moved it.

"No, Mommy, you have to make him dance," Vivienne said as she plucked the small piece of plastic from her mother's hand and made it bob around as she placed it on a purple square.

"My turn now!"

"I really don't like this game," Hades murmured to Zelena.

"Oh, you're just upset because you're losing," Zelena whispered back.

Hades stared mournfully at his blue gingerbread man, which had encountered several licorice spaces, causing him to lose numerous turns, _and_ had just drawn a card with The Gingerbread Tree on it, making him go almost all the way back to the beginning.

"I still don't like it," he muttered. "And I still think Vivienne rigs the deck."

"Hades, she's five."

"Then explain how she either gets to cross the Rainbow Trail, or draws the Princess Frostine card within her first two turns every time we play."

"Awwwwww!" Vivienne exclaimed sadly, looking at her red game piece that had landed on a licorice space.

"Sorry, Vivi," Zelena said sympathetically.

"It's Rosie's turn now!" Vivienne said. She turned to the stuffed bear sitting next to her. "It's your turn, Rosie."

The teddy bear remained motionless.

Vivienne looked up at her parents. "Rosie's shy," she explained. "You have to close your eyes while she takes her turn."

And with that, she clapped her hands over her eyes.

Hades and Zelena shared a look before closing their eyes.

Peeking through her fingers to make sure her parents weren't looking, Vivienne picked up a card, examined it closely, and then moved her stuffed animal's yellow gingerbread piece.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" she announced. "It's your turn, Daddy."

Hades picked up the next card, and scowled at seeing that he could only move one space.

Vivienne giggled. "Okay, my turn!"

When Vivienne had finished, only a few spaces were between her piece and victory.

Which, of course, meant that Cerberus came running in, stepping all over the game board, scattering cards and barking wildly.

"Oh, no!" Vivienne said dejectedly.

"It's okay, Vivi, you were going to win anyway," Hades said consolingly.

"Yeah…" Vivienne suddenly perked up as a thought occurred to her. "Can we play again?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I think it's too late..." Hades stopped talking as Vivienne looked pleadingly at her father.

"Well...maybe one more game couldn't hurt," he said reluctantly.

Vivienne grinned. "Yay!"

"Sucker," Zelena whispered, amused.

"She's got your puppy-dog eyes," Hades replied. "That's not fair!"

Zelena laughed and kissed him. "And you can't ever say no to me, can you?" she murmured.

He shook his head and she laughed again.

"Mommy, will you play?" Vivienne asked.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but it's been a long day for me. I know you could stay up all night, but I'm tired," Zelena answered.

"Oh, okay," Vivienne said.

"What? Don't leave me alone here," Hades whispered urgently. Zelena smiled winningly.

"Have fun," she teased, and escaped into the bedroom.

Hades sighed and stared at the game board.

"Ready, Daddy?" Vivienne asked.

He smiled at his daughter. "Ready. "

 **Review, please!**

 **Hades is pretty much how I feel when it comes to playing board games with little kids.**

 **Also, I used to rig the deck whenever I played Candyland. I was an evil child. Mwahahahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2: Storks

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry. I binge-watched season one of Lost before I remembered, "Hey, I should write another chapter!" Also, a side note: Sayid Jarrah is my new TV crush. Seriously. Might be coming out with a Sayid/OC fic soon.**

 **Want a random trivia fact? Naveen Andrews, the actor for Sayid, played Jafar in OUAT in Wonderland. Man, they should bring him into the regular show! (For 47 years old, he looks FANTASTIC)**

 **Oh and how about Taylor Swift and Tom Hiddleston? Man, I know she's gonna dump him in the dirt(poor guy). But that's my opinion. PM me yours!**

 **But I digress. Here's the chapter.**

 **Age: 6 years old**

"Mommy, I gotta question," Vivienne said seriously.

Zelena lifted her gaze from the book she'd been reading. "Sure, sweetheart. What is it?" she asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Where do babies come from?"

Zelena choked on her tea, while Hades looked up from the papers on his desk, eyebrows raised.

"Well, um, you see, it- Hades?"

"Ah..." Hades took off his glasses. "It's a secret."

Vivienne pouted. "I wanna know!"

"It's a big girl secret," Zelena tried.

"But you say I'm a big girl all the time!" Vivienne protested.

"Well, yes but-" Zelena stalled, trying to think of what to say.

"It's a stork," Hades cut in.

"What?" Vivienne asked, her confused expression similar to Zelena's.

"That's where babies come from. A giant bird called a stork brings them to the parents," Hades elaborated.

Vivienne's eyes widened. "I came from a _bird_?" she gasped. She ran down the hall, screaming "I CAME FROM A BIRD! EWWWWWWW!"

Zelena buried her face into her hands. Then her shoulders began shaking violently, and when she lifted her head, tears of laughter were streaming down her face.

"A-a _stork_? Wh-what the h-hell made you say th-that?" she choked, her words punctuated by her laughs.

Hades shrugged. "You asked for my help. You know I'm not good at making things up on the spot."

They both listened as Vivienne started shrieking about all the bird cooties on her. Zelena looked at Hades, and they both burst out laughing.

"Oh-my-God." Zelena wiped at her eyes. "That is going to be a hell of a story for the grandkids."

Hades could only nod, a grin still on his face. "I, for one, can't wait to tell it."

"Who said you're going to tell it?" she challenged goodnaturedly.

"I'm sure I can persuade you to let me." He winked.

"You should get on with that, then."

"Don't tempt me."

 **Review please!**

 **I could use some prompts too, if you guys are down for that.**


	3. Chapter 3:Pillow Fort

Age: 6

As Zelena turned her key in the lock, she silently hurled curses at her sister. She loved Regina, but she couldn't say it wasn't irritating to be asked to work later and later every day.

Hades had texted her at least two hours ago, saying that he'd picked Vivienne up from school and he was going to take her to the park. At the car in the driveway, she guessed that they were already home.

Well, worst case scenario, she'd be coming home to the kitchen splattered with strawberry- banana smoothie again. But Hades had promised that an event such as that would never happen again, so she was prepared for less.

Still, when she walked into the living room, she was more than shocked when she encountered a massive pile of pillows and blankets sitting in the middle of it, with Vivienne's toy lightsaber precariously perched atop it, her pajama pants tied to it like a flag.

"Hades? Vivienne?" she called, her eyes scanning the room for signs of life.

As if on cue, a blanket flap was pushed back, and she stared at the sight of Hades trying to extricate himself from the pile of fabric and stuffing.

Looking up at her once he'd freed himself, he smiled winningly, his blond hair sticking up in some places. "Hello, Zelena. How was your day?"

"Hades?" "Hm?" His blue eyes widened innocently. "What is that?" Hades glanced behind him, running a hand through his hair. "Ah- a pillow fort?" he said sheepishly.

"Why?" she inquired.

"It was Vivi's idea," he replied quickly.

" _What_?" a high pitched, indignant voice shrieked. A pillow flew out of the way, and Vivienne's curly red hair poked out.

"It wa _s your_ idea, Daddy!" she said, oblivious to the way Hades cringed.

Zelena raised an eyebrow, fighting to keep the smile off her face. "Was it, now?"

"Yeah!" Vivienne nodded emphatically. "'Cause I was bored and Daddy said that we should build a pillow fort for me and Cerberus, so we got all the pillows and blankets and made the fort, and I covered it up all by myself!" She looked very proud, whereas Hades had turned red.

Zelena carefully walked around the fort, examining it closely, taking in the mass of pillows and blankets. "It's...very well-built, and I like the flag you made, even though you used your pajamas for it."

"That was Daddy's idea, too." Zelena's gaze slid over to Hades, who smiled nervously.

"Hmm. Well, can we clean it up now?" she asked.

Vivienne's face fell. "But it took us so long to build it!" She looked absolutely heartbroken.

Zelena wavered. "Well...how about you keep it up until tomorrow?" she offered.

Vivienne's expression took on a thoughtful look as she considered the compromise. "Okay," she decided.

"Alright, go brush your teeth, okay?"

Saluting her mother, Vivienne sprang to her feet and padded towards the bathroom.

Zelena turned to her husband.

"Next time, can we avoid the use of decorative pillows?" she asked Hades as he pushed himself into a standing position.

He grinned apologetically. "Sorry, darling. The integrity of the fort was being compromised."

She laughed and kissed him. "Like I said, next time."

"Of course. You do know she's going to want to sleep in that?" he said knowingly.

"Oh, I didn't even think of that," Zelena muttered.

"Well, we did use the pillows and blankets off of her bed."

"Oh my God."

Hades chuckled. "We'll think of something else next time, I promise."

She shook her head and kissed the tip of his nose. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"Am I?"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"As long as you love it, darling," he replied.

"Oh, I do. You've got the bedtime shift tonight, by the way," she said lightly. "You better come up with a hell of a story to tell."

"As you wish."

 **Review, please! I'm taking prompts too, just please PM me!**

 **Also, for the High School, I want to have Vivienne be cast as Angelica or Eliza in Hamilton, but I haven't worked out the details yet... Anyway, it's a passing idea.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Kindergarten

Age:5 years old

"Are you excited?" Zelena asked, glancing in the rearview mirror.

Vivienne bounced in her car seat, squealing. "Yes yes yes!"

Zelena hid a smile. Vivienne hadn't stopped talking about starting kindergarten for weeks. It was still adorable to see her bright blue eyes light up in excitement whenever the topic was approached.

"Did you say you were gonna pick me up?" Vivienne asked, wanting precise confirmation of the day's schedule.

"Yes, Vivi. I will come and get you when school is over. Then we'll go home and see Daddy, alright?"

 _That way he can get a glimpse of hyperactive five year old._

"Ok!"

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard met them at the door, greeting Vivienne with a warm smile.

"Good morning! Are you ready for your first day?" she asked.

Vivienne nodded excitedly.

"Great! Why don't you go ahead and play, get to know your classmates?" her teacher suggested, handing her a sticker with her name on it.

Vivienne instead turned to Zelena, her wide eyes asking for permission.

"Go ahead, Vivi," Zelena said.

Vivienne instead motioned for her to bend down. When Zelena did so, Vivienne whispered, "You're coming back, right, Mommy?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll always come back."

"Ok." Vivienne hugged her, and Zelena allowed herself to pretend, just for a moment, that Vivienne was a baby again.

As she stood, the door opened, and Zelena inwardly groaned as Dorothy Gale walked into the room, a little mini version of her trailing behind.

Dorothy stopped short when she saw Zelena, the instant dislike evident in her brown eyes.

Zelena forced a smile.

"Zelena," Dorothy greeted stiffly.

"Dorothy," Zelena replied coolly.

Vivienne looked from her mother to Dorothy, then down to the little girl hiding behind Dorothy's legs.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Vivienne. What's your name?"

The girl poked her head out, her dark pigtails swinging back and forth, and blue gingham dress crisp and freshly ironed. "Emily," she said shyly.

"Hi, Emily! Wanna go play?" Vivienne offered.

"Sure..." Emily said softly.

"Great! Let's go play with the blocks!" Vivienne took Emily's arm and pulled her away to the colorful rug in the middle of the room, both of their mothers watching incredulously.

Dorothy cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'll see you around," she said to Zelena.

"Yeah..." Zelena lingered until Dorothy had gone, then glanced back at Vivienne.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. I'll be back at the end of the day, okay?" she called.

Vivienne smiled sweetly. "Ok! Bye, Mommy, I love you!" She waved enthusiastically, and Zelena smiled as she left the classroom.

* * *

Vivienne kept up a steady stream of conversation with Emily, happily chatting away.

"And so then my daddy got me a puppy named Cerberus, and he's a year old!"

Emily smiled. "My mommy has a dog named Toto," she offered.

"Cool!"

"Boys and girls, we're going to go outside, alright?" Mary Margaret Blanchard called. A chorus of cheers rang through the room.

"Come on!" Vivienne took Emily's hand and the two girls followed the line of children out the door.

* * *

"Tag! You're it!" Vivienne said cheerily, tapping Emily's shoulder.

Emily giggled and instantly began pursuing her new friend, weaving through playground equipment and other children.

Until she accidentally ran into another girl with dark brown curls.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the girl snapped.

"Sorry," Emily said quietly. Vivienne slowed, watching the exchange with a frown.

"It was an accident," she defended.

The girl scowled, adjusting her name tag that read _Scarlett Lucas._ "Whatever."

Vivienne tugged on Emily's arm. "Come on, Emmy," she said. "You're supposed to try and tag me!"

Forgetting about the girl, Emily smiled and poked Vivienne. "You're it!"

* * *

"Vivi," Emily whispered at lunch.

"What?"

"That boy over there is looking at you," Emily said.

Vivienne frowned and looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, a table away, a boy with tousled dark hair and green eyes was looking at her with interest, with _Kieran Swan-Jones_ scrawled across his name tag.

"So? He's just a boy," Vivienne said dismissively, turning back to Emily.

Emily kept glancing over at him.

He winked.

* * *

Vivienne decided she didn't like Scarlett, the girl from the playground, during coloring time.

She was drawing a picture of her family (Cerberus included), and was reaching for the green crayon so she could color in her mother's eyes, but the minute her fingers skimmed the paper-covered wax, another hand snatched it away.

"Hey!" Vivienne objected, looking up to see Scarlett promptly turn away, clutching the crayon in her hand, a small smirk on her face.

Vivienne's shoulders slumped, but a hand tapped her arm, and she glanced behind her to see the boy from lunch holding out a similar crayon to her. Smiling, she took it.

"Thank you," she said quietly. The boy smiled back, a wide grin that could have been considered flirtatious had he not been only five years old.

"Anything for a lady," he replied in an accented voice. "What's your name?"

"Vivienne."

"I'm Kieran. Kieran Swan-Jones." He stuck out a hand, and she shook it.

"What are you drawing?" he asked.

"My mommy, daddy, me, and my doggy Cerberus," she said.

"Oh, you have a dog? I like dogs."

Vivienne's eyes lit up, and she eagerly began talking about her black Lab, with Kieran only too happy to listen.

* * *

"Vivienne, your mother's here!" Mary Margaret called, at which Vivienne jumped up from her spot on the carpet, shouted a goodbye to Emily, and whisked her backpack out of her cubby.

"Ready to go?" Zelena asked.

Vivienne nodded. "Can we come back tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Yay!" Vivienne clapped her hands together excitedly. "Let's go home so I can tell you and Daddy everything!"

* * *

When Hades heard the door opening and Cerberus's loud barking coupled with Vivienne's excited chatter, he put down the paperwork from the office and walked into the living room.

"Hi, Daddy!" Vivienne exclaimed, running over to her father, jumping into his arms.

Hades smiled, sharing a glance with Zelena as he picked his daughter up. "Hello, Vivi. Did you have a good first day?"

"Yes!" Vivienne replied excitedly. "We played with blocks and we went outside, and I made a new friend and her name is Emily, and Ms. Blanchard is really really nice!"

Hades had to take a moment to process all the information he was receiving. "Ah...I'm glad it was a success."

Vivienne nodded. "Yup! There was this one girl named Scarlett who was kind of a meanie to Emily, but we just ignored her, 'cause that's what you're supposed to do, and there was that weird boy at lunch and Emily said he was looking at me and he kinda _was_ -"

"What boy?" Hades asked, raising an eyebrow. Just because she five, that didn't mean he couldn't be suspicious of boys early on. Zelena rolled her eyes affectionately.

"His name was Kieran," Vivienne went on, oblivious to her father's reaction. "He was kinda weird, but he gave me his crayon and he likes dogs so I guess he's nice. Oh, and I drew this for you and Mommy!" She handed her drawing from earlier to Hades.

"Wow, this is very creative," Hades complimented her, smiling at the colorful stick figures.

"Yup, I used all the crayons," Vivienne said proudly, wriggling out of her father's hold. "Can I go outside and play with Cerberus in the yard?"

"Go change out of your school clothes," Zelena directed. "Then you can."

"Okay!" Vivienne darted off to her room. Zelena turned to Hades.

"I'm guessing all went well," he said, grinning.

Zelena laughed. "Yes, now all I need to worry about is me getting along with Dorothy Gale."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know how she was talking about her new friend Emily?" Hades nodded. "She's Dorothy's daughter."

Hades chuckled. "Oh, good luck with that."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Mmhm. I'm not optimistic, but I'll do what I can if it makes her happy."

"Awww, such a good mother," Hades teased.

"Oh, hush."

Hades laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll watch her outside."

"Alright."

As Hades walked out into the yard, Zelena ran a hand through her hair.

The first day of kindergarten.

God, her daughter was growing up fast.

* * *

 **Ta-da! First day of school, done *dusts off hands* I've been stuck on this one forever and I finally finished it. Yay!**

 **And in case anyone was curious, most of my inspiration for this comes from my childhood and my little sister.**

 **You like Vivienne's friendship with Emily? I plan on these two having a lot of fun (much to Zelena and Dorothy's annoyance).**

 **Also, do we detect a future with Emma and Hook's son? Hmmmmm...I don't know yet… ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Towels

**Age: 7 years old**

 **Background information: This conversation actually happened between me and my parents last night about my little sister, who's been going to a day camp this summer. Hades is a combination of me and my dad, and then Zelena was my mom.**

* * *

"Vivienne told me something today that made me die a little inside," Zelena mumbled.

Intrigued, Hades propped himself up on one elbow. "And what was that?"

"Apparently, she was in the changing room at her day camp for her swim lessons, and she dropped her swim towel in the toilet."

Hades was silent for a few moments, trying hard not to display any signs of mirth. Failing miserably, he burst out laughing, falling back onto the bed while Zelena gave a frustrated sigh.

"It's not funny!" she insisted, giving him a grumpy shove.

It was hard to find something as important to Zelena as cleanliness, and considering how disgusting she found bathrooms, naturally Vivienne's statement had troubled her greatly.

"It kind of is," Hades snickered.

"No, it isn't! And when I asked her why she hadn't told me, she just shrugged and said she didn't think it was important! And apparently she put it on the floor too! And just think of how disgusting that bathroom there is!"

"There's never any soap in the dispensers, or you at least have to work for it," Hades recalled.

"Ugh, don't tell me!" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"No paper towels, and it takes forever for the toilets to flush-"

Zelena gave a shriek and covered her head with her pillow. "Cut it out!"

Hades laughed.

Zelena let out a muffled groan. "I wish I'd known. I would've burned the damned thing and thrown the ashes into the trash."

"Which towel was it?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "Which makes it worse!"

"I suppose you'll be paranoid now?" he joked.

"Paranoid doesn't begin to describe it. I'll never look at any of the towels the same way again."

Hades smiled. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Zelena muttered something unintelligible as he curled an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him.

"Just as long as you don't think about how-"

"Don't say anything about that place."

Hades smirked. "Alright. Good night, Zelena."

"Good night, Hades."

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **I changed a few things, but that's basically how it went down..**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed that!**


End file.
